Recently, the use of electronic devices that are easy to carry (portable), such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), wearable devices, etc., has proliferated, and the electronic devices are configured to perform various functions. For example, a variety of functions such as voice communication, Internet search, still and video photography, music playback, video watching, etc., may be performed in the electronic devices. In such portable devices, power is supplied through internal batteries. Naturally, power consumption of the batteries increases as the number of functions being performed rises.
To lengthen the use time of the electronic devices along with the increasing power consumption, the capacities of the batteries have recently increased. To charge the internal batteries, chargers such as travel adaptors (TAs) which supply charge to the device through a universal serial bus (USB) cable have been used.
As stated above, due to the increasing capacity of the battery, the time required for charging the battery has also risen. To shorten the charging time of the battery, the battery may be charged with high power by raising a voltage of the charger. However, if high power is supplied to charge the battery, heat emission may occur in a charging unit within the electronic device for charging the battery, increasing power loss and thus lowering charging efficiency.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.